Beso Calido
by Srita. Inutilidad
Summary: -No lose... ¿Compañerismo? Tal vez...-Susurro el, sabiendo que sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como un tomate maduro-Tus labios están partidos.-Nos dolerá mucho...si nos besamos...va a doler.-susurro la morena.-Pero realmente muy cálido... TxC


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "**Total Drama" NO** me pertenecen, si no a**Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beso Calido<strong>

_**CxT**_

Ahogando Sus Sollozos en uno de esos libros demasiados gruesos que pensarías "Nunca Voy A Leer Esa Cosa" y lo señalas con el dedo como si fuera un bicho que acabas de aplastar, se encontraba Courtney, aun herida por su rompimiento con el chico Punk. Dolía demasiado y su orgullo se encontraba devastado...al final no obtuvo su venganza, Gwen y Duncan quedaron juntos y ella con el corazón destrozado.

-Creo que he leído suficiente-se dijo cerrando el grueso libro. Salio de su casa, viendo la lluvia que comenzaba caer, camino sin llevar un paraguas consigo, derramando lagrimas sin parecer detenerse se confundían con la lluvia.

-Parece que soy solo buena en esto.-reflexiono mirando hacia el cielo color sin rumbo con su mirada fija en el movimiento de sus pies, no previo la persona que se aproximaba a ella y chocaron.

-Perdone.-

-¿Courtney?- subió la mirada curiosa, conocía esa voz tan pasiva.

-Trent.-susurro sorprendida observando al chico de cabello azabache mientras este le devolvía la mirada.

...

-No deberías andar sola y en especial con esta lluvia.-le replico el chico, invitándola a entrar a su departamento. La castaña no emitió ningún ruido, parecía un gatito perdido. Trent entendía por lo que pasaba, sonrió tristemente al recordar a la chica gótica; sacudió levemente su cabeza, no era momento para pensar en eso.

-Espérame, iré por una toalla, para que te seques.-le sonrió y salió de la mirada de la chica por unos cuantos segundos, tal vez por un minuto entero, pero eso no importa realmente, por que regreso con una toalla sobre su mano derecha.

-Toma-le extendió la mano izquierda de la morena se estiro y tomo suavemente el objeto tocando por un milisegundo los dedos fríos del azabache. Un silencio se produjo, de esos que parecían nunca acabar, mientras se secaba el cabello.

-¿Por que eres tan amable?-sus palabras parecían ser pronunciadas muy lentamente, Trent sabia que le haría esa pregunta.

-No lose... ¿Compañerismo? Tal vez...-

-Ya veo.-

Se sentaron en el sillón de esa pequeña sala, Trent tomo el control remoto y encendió la televisión, pasando rápidamente de canal. El silencio y la incomodad nunca era buenas amigas y eran mas evidentes conforme las manecillas del reloj se hacían sonar, una imagen llamo la atención de los ojos verdes de trent, una chica bajita con cabello castaño con una sabana encima justo como la morena a su izquierda tenia la toalla, besándose con un alto joven de cabello azul.

-Tsk...Anime.-susurro el, sabiendo que sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como un tomate maduro. ¿Por que? porque el joven había imaginado cambiar de lugar con aquel alto joven, e imagino que aquella chica bajita castaña era Courtney. Trago saliva ¿En que rayos estaba pensando?

-Tus labios están partidos.-

Volteo rápidamente a la fémina, buscando a que se refería con eso.

-Si nos besamos te va a doler.- las mejillas rojizas de Courtney delataban que aquel pensamiento de Trent paso por su mente también.

-Yo...-

-Nos dolerá mucho...si nos besamos...va a doler.-susurro la morena.

Trent la tomo por los hombros, juntando sus labios levemente en un beso bastante tímido.

-¿Y ahora que piensas?-

-Como lo esperaba...Fue áspero y muy seco...-la miro avergonzado y ella le regalo una hermosa sonrisa.-Pero realmente muy cálido...-una sonrisa leve aprecio en los labios de este.-Tengo frio deberíamos...-Trent la tomo desprevenida posando sus labios sobre los de ella nuevamente, quitándose la timidez de encima, durando mas tiempo aquel beso.

Se separaron, sonrojados y respirando pesadamente se miraron, Courtney lo volvió a besar y las manos frías de Trent acariciaron ambas mejillas de la chica, sin dejar de besarla. Ningún otro pensamiento ocupaba su mente, ya no mas chico Punk, Ya no mas chica Gótica, ya no había nada, solo se ocupaban del momento, luego de una horas ellos lo negaran, y fingirán no a verse encontrado de nuevo, nada de esto paso...

Pero por ahora, esto SI ocurrió.

* * *

><p>Chan Chan~ hace años que no escribia en esta pagina :3 y k mejor para volver que escribir un Fic de CourtneyxTrent despues de lo k vi en los capis de Gira mundial e_e ya realmente ni me interesaba Total Drama... pero por casualidad lo vi y OMG Gwen y Duncan se besaron o_oU asdasd xDDjaja asi k pork no un CxT algun dia se hara realidad esa pareja(?) ok no xD no me los imagino como pareja~ solo lo hice pork mi mente enferma asi lo keria<p>

Escena del beso esta basado en el beso de Toradora *w* esta muy bonito, kya grite cuando lo vi aunk no he visto ese capi, solo vi la escena XD

bueno ya Reviews? nwnU jeje

bye :3

Momo Uchiha Fowl


End file.
